Reality TV
by DaTruePrincess
Summary: Supernatural is just a show right? Well that’s what I thought anyway till my 23 birthday when I woke in a hotel room with Sam and Dean pointing their guns at me. DeanOC
1. Birthday Surprise

_Hey everyone this is my first supernatural story so I am sorry if it isn't really good._

_**Summery: Supernatural is just a show right? Well that's what I thought anyway. That is until my 23 birthday when I woke in a hotel room with Sam and Dean pointing their guns at me.**_

_**OC's Profile:**_

_**Name: Maria Matthews**_

_**Nick Name: Ria**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Race: African American**_

_**Description: Is about 5'8" has light brownish tan skin, weights 120, long curly brown hair, and has light brown eyes.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Binghamton University around 11:30pm Maria's POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIA" Screamed my friends from inside my dorm as they brought in this huge birthday cake. They started singing happy birthday to me and when they were done I made a wish and blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for Ria?" ask Sarah from my right

"Now if I told you it wouldn't come true" I said with a grin.

"Yeah Sarah I mean come on how stupid are you?! but then again you are a blonde" Katie said from my left as the rest of the girls just started laughing at her joke while Sarah pretended to pout but just couldn't keep the smirk off her face so she laughed with us.

"So Ria did you like your birthday?" asked Tammy

"Yes I loved it thanks so much you guys I loved all your presents especially the first whole season of supernatural you guys got me" I said as picked up the case and kissed it.

"We knew you would I mean after all you are so obsessed with that one character what's his name Dave?" asked Sarah

"No its Dean Winchester" I said with a duh face

"O K anyway I think I'm going to go. I have an early class in the morning so I will see you all later happy birthday sweetie" said Tammy as she kissed my head and left.

"Yea we have to go to so will see you tomorrow ok" said Katie as her and Sarah wish me a happy birthday and left.

After they left I cleaned up my dorm a little then settled down on my couch. I put in disk 2 of my supernatural season and played the Bloody Mary episode since it was that episode that I was currently on. As it started I started to rub the necklace that I received from my uncle. It's a cross made of bone from an animal and had some weird carvings. He said that if a person makes a wish while wearing it that it supposes to come true. But it's not true probably.

'Yawn'

"Yea like anything I wished for would come true" I said to myself as I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over me. And despite of what I said as I watched supernatural while drifting asleep I made a wish.

'I wished that I could meet Dean and Sam Winchester' was my last before falling asleep but if I had stayed awake I would have seen my necklace start to glow along with the TV.

Toledo, Ohio (end Maria's POV)

It's the day that Sam and Dean arrived at Ohio and they are currently in their hotel. Sam is asleep while Dean is sitting trying to figure out who Bloody Mary is. Sam was having his nightmare about jess.

"Why Sam" said Jessica from the ceiling above Sam as he rested on there bed on their bed lying down. Then he woke up with a gasp.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep" Sam asked Dean as if looked up at the ceiling

"Because I'm a great brother" "So what did you dream about" Dean said as he watched Sam.

"Lollipops and candy canes" said Sam

"Yeah sure" dean said shaking his head

"So did you find anything" asked Sam as he sat up on the side of the bed

"besides a hole new level of frustration no" dean said closing the book that he was reading

"I've looked through everything a few local women a Laura and a Catharine committed suicide in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave but a no Mary.

"Ah maybe we just haven't found it yet" Sam said laying back down. Dean was about to go on but saw something start to glow on his bed.

"Sam" he said grabbing his gun out off of the table and pointing it at the bed while Sam got up off the bed grabbed a gun and pointed it at the bed to.

"What do you think it is?" ask Sam

"No idea" said dean then it got really bright to the point where they had to block there eyes. Then when it died down they saw a girl lying on the bed

"What the hell" said dean as he saw the girl Sam started to move closer to the girl till dean grabbed his arm.

"dude don't go near her she's a demon" said dean but Sam just ignored him and moved to get a closer look at her as he looked over her he notice that she was really pretty and also the fact the she didn't have much on. But what really caught his eye was the tattoo that she had on the lower part of her back.

"Dean Look is that what I think it is" Sam said looking at her back. Dean moved forward slowly and saw what Sam was looking at

"Well al be damn that's a devils trap" said dean then they heard her moan and start to wake up

'Hmm what the hell didn't I fall asleep on my couch' thought Maria as she felt around herself. When she realized it wasn't she slowly opened her eyes. At first it was a little fuzzy but when her vision cleared and she saw who was standing over her she screamed

"AHHHHHH" jumping up off the bed she ran to the wall and just stared at them

"Whoa there sweet heart mind not screaming like that again I need my hearing" said dean holding his ears.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" Maria said

"My names Sam and this is dean and you're in Toledo Ohio" said Sam politely

"Wait your Sam and your dean as in Winchester" Maria said pointing to them.

"How do you know are last names" said a shocked dean

"Wait so it's true?" when they shook there heads yes Maria started to laugh "oh god I must be dreaming I mean cause you guys are just actors on a show yea that's it dreaming" Maria said then she pinched herself

"Ouch oh god that hurt I'm not dreaming I think I'm going to faint" then she started to fall be dean quickly ran and caught her.

"Easy there here sit down" said dean as he helped her over to the bed. Then Sam brought her over a glass of water

"Here"

"Thanks" she said drinking some

"What's your name?" asked dean as he sat down next to her

"Maria…Maria Matthews oh god this isn't right you guys aren't real I'm going crazy" said Maria as she started to cry

"Hey its ok why don't you tell us what happened" said Sam as he pulled a chair over in front of her

"You guys wouldn't believe me it's too crazy"

"Trust me Maria were use to crazy" said dean with his sexy smirk. Wiping her face of her tears Maria shook her head ok

"Well for starters I'm not from here"

"What do you mean from here" Sam asked

"I mean from your world like I think I'm from a different dimension see where I'm from you guys are actors in show called Supernatural its based on your life like how you guys fight the creatures that go bump in the night searching for the demon that killed your guys mom when Sam was 6 months old."

"Wait so let me get this straight Sam and me are on a show based on our lives fighting the supernatural and finding the demon that killed our mom" said dean

"Looked I know it sounds crazy but…" Maria started but was cut of by dean

"Sounds crazy it is I mean I think I would know if I was being followed around by camera men" said dean as he got up off the bed. Sam just sat there being quite thinking

"Maria say we believe how did you end up in our hotel room?" Sam asked

"That's just it I don't know it was my birthday and I got your whole first season so I started to play this one episode umm I remember laying down on my couch in my dorm room and thinking about my necklace wait that's it" she said standing up

"What what are you talking about" asked Sam

"My necklace was a gift from my uncle it was made of some animals bones in the shape of a cross that he dug up in South Africa. It has some sort of weird writing on it he said, that if the person wearing it makes a wish then it's suppose to come true. Last night right before I fell asleep I wished that I could meet you guys" Maria said. She felt around her neck and felt it wasn't there. So she looked in the bed where she woke up and saw that it wasn't there either.

"It's gone" Maria said sitting down feeling defeated

"Sam can I talk to you in private" said Dean asked as he and Sam walked out side

"I say she's crazy" said Dean

"I don't know man I believe her" said Sam

"Ok say she isn't what are we suppose to do with her we are in the middle of a hunt" said Dean

"I know but we can't just leave her either" said Sam then her went back inside. Sighing Dean followed him back in when he got in he saw Maria had grabbed some of his clothes to wear.

"Hey Dean hope you don't mind that I borrow a pair of jeans and button up shirt I felt to naked in my tank and mini shorts" Maria smiled

"Not at all" Smiled Dean then Sam's cell started to ring

"Hello….yea ok Charlie will be right there" Sam said then he hung up "We got to go

something happened with Charlie"

"Ok well Maria you stay here and…" Dean started before he was cut off

"NO! You are not leaving me here in this smelly hotel I coming with you" said Maria

"Listen this is dangerous and I don't need to be babysitting anyone" said Dean as he put his hand on her shoulder to push her back into the hotel room. But before he could she flip him over her shoulder and straddled his waist pinning his legs her hers and his arms over his head.

"Now I don't know about you but I don't think I need a babysitter" said Maria smiling down at down Dean.

"Ok you can go" said Dean as Maria got off of him and helped him up. Then with that they set off for where Charlie was.

_**Ok I this is where I am going to leave off the first chapter. If I get at least some reviews of people that like it I will continue with the story ok. Well please R & R thanks Ria 3**_


	2. Bloody Mary part 1

**Hey everyone I would like thank IloveJensenAckles for leaving a review I'm glad that you like my story and also to those who put me on there favorite author and story alert list I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter : )**

**Chapter 2 - Bloody Mary Part 1**

Sam, Dean, and Maria drove over to the park where Sam said that they were going to meet Charlie. They found her sitting on a bench under a big tree silently crying

"Charlie" Sam said as they walked up to her.

"Hi Sam, Dean thanks for coming so fast" Charlie said then she spotted Maria

"This is are friend Maria she knows what's been happening" Sam said

"Hi Charlie I'm sorry to here about your friend" Maria said as she sat down next to her and held her hand.

"So Charlie what happened?" asked Dean as he sat on the top of the bench.

"Ummm, the police found my friend Jill's body on the bathroom floor and her eyes they were just gone." She said crying

"I'm so sorry" Maria said as she gave her hand a little squeeze

'sniff' "And she said it. I heard her say it, but it couldn't be because of that" She said looking up "I'm insane right?"

"No your not insane" said Dean

"Oh god. That makes me feel so much worst" said Charlie

"Look we think something is happening here, something that can't be explained" said Sam

"Were gonna stop it but were gonna need your help" said Dean

"Sure what do you need me to do" asked Charlie

"We need you to sneak us into your friend Jill's room" said Dean

_At Jill's house_

The boys waited on the side of the house where Jill's bedroom window was while the girls went to the front door.

'_Knock knock'_

The girls waited a minuet before the front door opened and Jill's mom appeared looking like she hadn't sleep at all and had been crying none stop. Which she more than likely had been.

"Charlie sweetie its so good to see you" said Jill's mom as she pulled her in for a hug

"It's good to see you to. This is Maria, she was a friend of Jill's and mine we were wondering if we could have some alone time with some of Jill's pictures and things."

"I'm so sorry for what happen" Maria said as she hugged Jill's mom

"Me to hun . I don't mind if your girls go up there. I'll leave to you guys alone ok" Said Jill's mom as she went into the kitchen.

They headed upstairs and into Jill's room. While Charlie made sure the door was locked Maria went over to the window and let the boys in.

"Hey, what did you guys say to Jill's mom?" asked Sam as he set his bag down and pulled out his video recorder.

"We told her that we just wanted some alone time with Jill's pictures and things" said Maria as she looked around.

"God I hate lying to her" said Charlie

"Trust me its for the greater good" " Hit the lights" said Dean as he pulled out his home made EMF radar

"I don't get it what are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked.

"Will tell ya when we find it" said Dean then he turned the night vision for the video recorder on for Sam

"Say do I look like Paris Hilton?" said Dean as Sam pointed the camera at him which made everyone laugh.

"Yeah right you ain't that good looking" Joked Maria as she walked over to the bathroom

"So, I don't get it. I mean the first victim didn't summon Mary and the second victim did. How is she choosing them?" Sam asked as he looked over the mirror on the closet door.

"Beats me" said Dean walking around the room. "What I want to know is why Jill said it in the first place" Dean said as he looked over at Charlie.

"It was just a joke" said Charlie

"Yeah well, its just a matter of time before someone else says it has a joke and dies" said Dean

"How old was Jill?" asked Maria looking at some pictures

"18. This was her last year of high school" said Charlie as she started to get teary eyed again. Maria walked over and hugged her

Sam walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror and noticed on the night vision that there was drips of something under the mirror on the wall.

"Hey there's a black-light in the trunk right?" asked Sam before Dean went and got it. Sam brought the mirror to the bed as Dean closed the curtains and then they all knelt around the bed. Sam peeled back the paper back to the mirror and shined the black-light on the back of it. They saw the outline of a hand print and below that a name.

"Gary Bryman" said Charlie

"Do you know who that is?" Asked Maria

"No" Said Charlie as Dean and Sam looked at each other.

After that they left, the girls waited on a bench outside and talked. Sam and Dean went to see if they could find out who Gary was. Then they came back to them after they found out.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8 year old boy. 2 years ago he was in a hit an run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry but nobody got the plates or number." said Sam as he and Dean sat down next to the girls.

"Oh my god" said Charlie

"What?" Asked Maria

"Jill drove that car" Charlie said as she stared wide eyed at them.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house" said dean

_At Donna's house_

They went to the bathroom where Donna's father died. Taking the black-light to the back of the mirror in there, they found another hand print and a name.

"Linda Shoemaker" Said Dean as he and Sam looked at each other before they went downstairs where the girls were standing with Donna.

"Donna, Linda was your mom right how did she die?" Asked Dean as he walked into the room.

"Yes Linda was my mom. She died from an overdoes but it was an accident and that's it now I think that you should leave" said Donna as she got mad

"Listen Donna" Started Dean

"No I said get out!" screamed Donna than she ran upstairs.

"Omg do you really think that her dad could of killed her mom?" asked Charlie

"Maybe" said Sam

"I think that I should stay here" said Charlie

"All right" said Dean as he opened the door.

"Charlie just make sure that you don't say it ok" Maria said

"Believe me I won't"

After they left they stopped at a shop to get Maria some new clothes since she didn't want to stay in Dean's then they went back to there hotel room.

"Wait wait wait your doing a nation wide search?" asked Sam

"Yep right now any Mary that died in front of a mirror is good enough for me" Dean said as he clicked away on Sam's laptop looking up at the bathroom door every so often where Maria was currently taking a shower. Which Sam took noticed of.

"So what do you think of Maria?" asked Sam

"What do you mean? I don't think she's evil or that anymore and she's fucking hot" Dean

said with a smirk as he continued to look up things. Then before they could say anything else Maria stepped out of the bathroom in some of her new clothing. A black low cut top that showed off a good amount of her chest and some low rise tight dark blue jeans. She walked over to the bed where she set her stuff down and picked up her new brush and started brushing her hair. She looked over at the boys to see them staring. Well at least Dean was Sam was trying to look like he was reading something important.

"Like what you see dean" she asked with a smirk.

"Sweetheart you have know idea" Dean said grinning.

Maria walked over swaying her hips on purpose and leaned down close to Deans face. Looking down before she smirked and put her mouth next to his ear.

"I believe that bulge in your pants gives me a good idea" she whispered than she walked back into the bathroom to finish brushing hair.

Dean looked up at Sam to see him silently laughing.

"Bitch shut up" said Dean

"Whatever jerk" laughed Sam

"So back to the case if Mary is haunting the town than she should of died in the town" said Sam

"I'm telling you there is nothing local I've checked so unless you have a better idea" said Dean

"It's just that they way Mary is choosing her victims it seems like there is a pattern" said Sam

"Yeah I know I was thinking the same thing" Dean said

"With Mr. shoemaker and Jill's hit and run" Sam said

"Both had secrets where people died" finished Dean

"Right. I mean there is a lot of folk lord about mirrors, that they reveal all your lives and secrets that there a true mirror to you souls which is why it's bad luck to break them. Said Sam

"Right right. So if you have a dirty little secret like a nasty one where someone dies and Mary sees it she punishes you for it" said Dean

"Whether your then one that summoned her or not" said Sam

"Right here take a look at this" said Dean as he printed out pictures of a crime scene that

had a women lying on the floor face down in her own blood in front of a mirror and on the mirror was a hand print.

"Hey that looks like the same hand print that was on the mirrors of Mr. shoemaker and

Jill's" said Maria as she sat down next to Dean.

"Exactly her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne Indiana." said Dean as he looked at them.

**Well this is where I am going to leave off this chapter it is like 1:44 am and I am so tired lol well I hope that you all liked this chapter and I am looking for up to 2 or 3 reviews before I update the next chapter ok well that's all for now love ya all Ria **


	3. Bloody Mary part 2

_

* * *

_

Bloody Mary Part 2

**_Fort Wayne, Indiana_**

" Now I was on the job for 35 years. Detective for most of it" I heard the guy who apparently worked Mary's case say as he walked into the room where Sam, Dean and me waited.

"Now, everyone packs it in with a few loose ends. But the Mary Worthington murder… that one still get's me." He said looking down with a disturbed look on face and sighed.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"You guys said you were reporters" The guy said as he got a suspicious look on his face.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself." Sam cut in as he shared a look with Dean before looking back down at his notepad. "We know she one a few beauty contests, dreamed about getting out of Indiana, and being an actress." he finished saying looking back up at the man.

"We also know that on the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her. Cut her eyes out with a knife." I said slightly with disgust. But I mean come on someone cut her eyes out bastards.

"That's right" the guy said as he looked at us.

"You see so when we asked what happened, we want to know what you think happened." Dean said

We followed the guy into what looked to be his home office as he pulled out some folders from a filing cabinet.

"Technically, I'm not suppose to have a copy of this." he said setting them down on the desk in front of us. We all looked at each other briefly before looking down at the picture of one of the crime scene photos. As I looked there was Mary laying there bloody with a mirror next to her with the letters written in her blood "TRE".

"Now, you see right there T-R-E." he said pointing to it.

"Yeah" Dean said.

"I think Mary was trying to spell the name of her killer." He said looking up at us.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon. Trevor Samson." He said pulling out a picture of him. "And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, T. And well, her last entry, she was going to tell T's wife about there affair." He said

"But how do you know it was this guy Samson that killed her?" Dean asked as he stood up from leaning over the desk to see the pictures.

"It's hard to say. But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional." He said.

"But you could never prove it?" Said Dean

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nope" He said as he sat down with a sigh on his chair. He stared at the picture in his hand as he said. " If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

My eyes widen a little as did Dean's as he said that.

"Where is she buried?" Sam asked

"She wasn't she was cremated." He said looking up at Sam. Dean rolled his eye's sighing a little before looking down at the picture with Mary by the mirror.

"What about that mirror? It's not in some evidence lock up is it?"

"No. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." He said.

"You have the name's of her family, by any chance?" Sam asked.

* * *

We were on are way back from the detective we just saw. I was sitting in the back seat looking out the window while Dean was driving and Sam was on the phone with Mary's family.

"Oh, really? That's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Ok well maybe next time." He said with a sigh before hanging up.

"So?" Dean asked

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it. One week ago, to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo." Sam said looking over at Dean.

"So where ever the mirror goes Mary goes" Dean said

"Her spirit is definitely tied to it somehow." Sam said

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked

"Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so that the ghost would get trapped in them." Sam said

"So Mary dies in front on a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said

"Yeah, but how could she move through like, a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked

"I don't know but if the mirrors a source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean said

"Yeah I don't know maybe." Sam said before looking back at me. "Maria are you ok?" he asked making me jump.

"What? Oh yeah I'm good just thinking and listening is all." I said smiling slightly as I looked away from the window over at him. I looked over to see Dean watching me with what looked to be a concerned look on his face as he watch me through the rearview mirror. I wanted to ask him but just as I was about to say something Sam's phone started to ring.

"Hello. Charlie?" Sam asked as Dean and me looked over at him in question?

* * *

We were now in our hotel room. I watch as the boys covered up everything that had a reflection on it as I hugged a crying Charlie to me. When she called Sam crying she told him about how Donna said Bloody Mary in the school bathroom and now she's seeing her. I nodded my head to something's that still needed to be covered before looking down at Charlie.

"Hey sweetie it's ok you can open your eyes now everything is covered" I said gently as she lifted her head from my chest and looked around slowly. She was still crying but not sobbing like she was when we got her.

Sam came over and sat on the other said of Charlie rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Hey now listen, your going to be ok. Your going to stay right here on this bed. And your not gonna look at anything that has glass or reflection ok?" Sam said as she shook her head yes. " Now as long as you do that she cannot get to you" She took a shaky breath as I squeezed her hand gently to comfort her.

"But I can't get that up forever" Charlie said quietly as she looked over at Sam. "I'm gonna die aren't I?" she said as she started to cry more as I hugged her to me again rocking her gently and whispered in her ear.

"No. No Charlie now listen to me Sam and Dean aren't gonna let you die anytime soon. Your gonna live for a long time so don't give up hope." I said gently as I looked up at the boys sadly. Dean came over and sat on my side.

"All right, Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said to her. As she looked up at him.

"We were in the bathroom when Donna said it.." She started to say before Dean cut her off.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He said as she looked at him with a scared expression on her face. "Something happened didn't it? In your life. A secret. Where someone got hurt." I felt her start to tremble in my arms as she looked down. I looked up at Dean before looking back at her.

"Charlie, I know this may be hard for you but can you please tell us about it?" I asked softly. Her lip started to quiver as she started to speak.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him, but he kind of scared me too, you know. And one night at his house, we got in this fight…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "And I broke up with him. And he got upset, and said he needed me, and he loved me. And he said Charlie if you walk out that door right now I gonna kill myself. And do you know what I said? I said go ahead. And I left." She told us as she started crying more. I started tearing up hearing how upset she was getting but I didn't let any of my tears fall. "How could I say that? How could I leave him like that?" She said as she looked up at me. "I just I didn't believe him you know." I hugged her tight to me and she started sobbing on my shoulder. I looked up at Sam and Dean trying hard not to cry myself. I let her cry on my a little longer till Sam and Dean got up.

"Charlie don't worry everything is going to be ok. Will save you just stay here and do what we said will be back when your safe ok" I said as I hugged her tight before getting off the bed and out the door before the boys could tell me to stay.

* * *

We were on are way the store that Mary's mirror was sold to. I was sitting in back again looking out the window in deep thought. Watching as the rain hit the window I was brought back to what was around me as I heard Dean start to talk.

"You know, her boyfriend killing himself that's not really Charlie's fault."

"You know as well as I do spirits don't spirits don't exactly see shades of gray. Dean Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary." Sam said.

"I guess" said Dean.

"You know I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash the mirror." Sam said.

"Why? What do you mean?" Dean asked as he looked over at Sam.

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down right? I mean like she moves from mirror to mirror. So who's to say that she's not gonna keep hiding in them forever." Sam said as he looked at Dean. "So maybe..we should try to pin her down. You know summon her to her mirror and them smash it."

"Well, how do you know that's gonna work." Dean said.

"I don't. Not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean said.

"I will she will come after me." Sam said sighing as he looked back out the window. As Sam said this I started thinking. I knew his secret. I think they forgot about me not being from here. Shaking his head Dean started to pull over the car.

"All right you know what that's it" Dean said as he shut the car off and turned in his seat to face Sam. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret? That you killed her somehow. Sam this has got to stop man. I mean the nightmares, you calling her name out in the middle of the night this is gonna kill you man." Dean said all the while Sam just sat there quietly staring out the window.

"Now listen to me it wasn't your fault." Dean stated.

"He's right you know, Sam. It wasn't your fault." I said as I was still looking out my window not facing them. I felt them look back at me probably surprised I said anything since this is the first time I have said anything since we left Charlie.

"And besides, did you forget where I'm from and what I said when I first got here? I know what you are thinking. What your secret is. So it's not gonna work. She wont come after you." I said as I finally looked up at them. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I started to speak again. "But… Sam's right someone does need to summon her and since I know his secret..Ill be the one to summon her" I said quietly they didn't say anything for a few minuets. I sat there thinking about my secret. Something that haunts me all the time since the day it happened 1 year ago.

"NO!" Dean shouted making me jump as I looked at him.

"What the hell do you mean no?!" I said

"You shouldn't even have come with us it's to dangerous and I sure as hell aren't letting you go in and summon her with us!" He said as I looked at Sam pleading with my eyes for him to let me.

"Maria I…" Sam started to say.

"No Sam I know that you are probably upset that I know but come on this is the only way its going to work it has to be a secret that no one else knows about" I said

"So what's your secret then since you seem to think you have one" Dean said rudely as I shot him a glare."If I tell you it wouldn't be one now would it!" Sigh I tried to get my emotions under control. " Look I don't care what you say but if we don't hurry Charlie is going to die!" I said as I looked at them. Dean glared at me before turning around and starting up the car.

"Fine will let you summon her but after we get this done we have a lot to talk about" Dean said before he started driving again.

* * *

I stood next to Dean as Sam worked on picking the lock to the shop. I could tell that he was still upset about letting me do this but since I knew Sam's secret there wasn't any other choice. We walked in each holding a flash light and looked around. As I was about to go one way Dean grabbed my arm by my elbow pulling me back toward him.

"Where do you think your going?!" he whispered in my ear. I shivered lightly as I felt his hot breath on my ear but then shook it off and glared up at him.

"To look over here duh!"

"No you stick by us so we can keep an eye on you." He whispered glaring back at me before looking around and click his tongue as he saw all the mirrors.

"Well that's just great." He pulled out a picture of Mary's mirror and held it up to the light for us all to look at.

"Well let's start looking Ria and me will look over here while you look over there Sam." He said as he pulled me by my arm with him. I pulled my arm away from him walking a little ahead. We looked around walking into the other room I checkout one side while he check the other.

"Maybe they already sold it." he yelled so that Sam would hear him. While his back was turned I walked in to another room. As I got toward the back I saw it.

"Guys I found it over here!" I yelled as I stared at it. I felt a chill run down my arms and shivered lightly. I felt someone lay a hand on my arm making me jump and scream.

"Sorry Ria I didn't mean to scare you" I heard Sam say gently as I looked up at him. Then I noticed dean standing there too.

"It's ok" I said softly as I looked back up at the mirror.

"You know you don't have to do this you can still go stay in the car" Dean said

"No it's ok I'm saying it." Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Look back up I nodded slightly to the boys the looked back over at Mary's mirror.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary….Bloody Mary" I held up my flashlight ready to smash her mirror the minuet I saw her.

"Shit" I heard Dean say as I turned to look at him. Him and Sam were looking toward the front door where I noticed some police officers looking in with there own flashlights but couldn't see us since we were to far back.

"You two stay here ill go deal with them. And be careful" He said quietly as he hurried to the front.

I looked at Sam before looking back at the mirror. I watched carefully before I saw my eyes in the mirror start to bleed.

Reaching up I wiped my cheeks and saw blood on them.

"You killed your brother. It's your fault he died. You were suppose to protect him. Instead you were a coward. You hide while he screamed. COWARD!" I saw myself say. I held the sides of my head from the intense pain I started to feel shaking my head no.

"No…no..NOOOO!" I sob as my eyes started bleeding more. Then Sam rushed forward and started smashing all the mirrors around us as I collapsed onto my knees.

"MARIA!!" I heard dean shout as he ran in behind me and pulled me up off the floor into his arms.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!" Mary shouted just as Sam smashed the mirror. Dean was holding me tight as I sobbed into his chest.

"Is she gone?" I whispered into Dean's chest. As he ran his hand over my hair trying to calm me down. I felt him pull back slightly as he put a finger under my chin making me look up at him.

" Are you ok?" he whispered as he wiped my cheeks gently with his thump. I nodded my head then looked over as I saw Sam walk over to us. I tried to smile gently at him.

"Thanks Sam." I said as he nodded and smiled gently at me. Then Dean wrapped an arm around my waist helping me stand as we started to walk away. We stopped as we heard glass crunching behind us. We looked behind us and I gasped as I saw Mary in the flesh crawling out of her mirror. She started walking toward us and I felt the pain before hit me again making me fall to the ground whimpering. I felt Dean and Sam both fall down next to me as there eyes started to bleed like mine. I started crawling back as she got closer.

Dean grabbed a mirror and pulled it in front of us facing her.

"You killed them" She said as she looked into the mirror her eyes started bleeding. "All those people. You killed them!" She started suffocating holding her throat before melting down and shattering like glass. Dean tossed the mirror he was holding in front of him making it shatter. We hold groaned as he sat up.

"Hey?" Dean said.

"Yeah man?" Sam answered

"This has got to be like what 600 years bad luck?" Dean said making me laugh a little and Sam snort.

* * *

Dean drove us all to Charlie's house after we got back to the hotel and told her she was safe again. He shut the car off and turned to look back at her.

"So this is really over?" Charlie said.

"Yeah it's over" Dean said. She looked at all of us and smiled.

"Thank you all." She said as she shook Dean's and Sam's hand and gave me a hug. Before getting out of the car.

"Charlie" I called out to her as she turned and looked at me. "What happened with your boyfriend his death.. You really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometime bad things just happen." I said smiling gently. She nodded her head trying to smile then continued back into her house. I looked back up at the boys to see them watching me.

"Sam what I told her that goes for you too concerning Jessica" I said softly as he just stared at me.

"That's good advice." Dean said

"Well boys what now?" I asked trying to distract them.

"We need to figure out how you got here" Dean said as he began driving.

"Ok and where do we start?" I asked as I sat back.

"Well I know one person of might be able to help us." Sam said

"Who?" Dean and me asked at the same time. I looked up seeing him smirking at me in the review mirror.

"Bobby"

**_

* * *

_**

Well there you have it took me all day to write this chapter so I hope you all like it. I know it's been over a year since I last updated but I'm getting back into my writing so expect more chapter's soon. I've already begun writing the next chapter so you won't have long to wait ill have it up within the next few days to week. I'm going to try the get as many stories up as I can but my classes will be starting up in August so it's gonna be hard then. But ill try my best. Until next chapter please review and let me know what you think. =)


	4. AN

Hey Guys wow just wanted to thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I'm really glad people like it so far and I have decided to keep going. I just finished my finals this week so I will have the next chapter up within the next few days. Also to clear up somethings Maria hasn't watched the whole season the first supernatural. Bloody Mary was the episode she last saw so from here on out shes as clueless about the up coming cases as the guys. If there is any other questions please feel free to message me. Again thank you everyone and ill have the next chapter up ASAP! =)


End file.
